A New World
by Jones Angel
Summary: This story is rated M because of femslash, yuri etc in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except only for a few monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character, except only for a few monsters.**

**Side Note: This story is an AU takes place after the episode 'Every Witch Way but Loose'**

**By: Jones Angel**

**Chapter 1-Intro**

**Background: Every thing has returned to normal Jody has found about June secret and has also started to cope with the world of magic. One day when June was going back to her house after a few monster fight.**

**(When she had reached her house she went to her room saw that everyone was in her room Lila, Monroe, Denis, Ray Ray, and Gus. Everyone was looking terrified. She went and sat down on the bed and asked)**

**June: What is going on? Why is everyone looking terrified?**

**Monroe: You don't know?**

**June: Know What!**

**Gus: Cletus is dead!**

**June: What! How?**

**Denis: A few weird ancient monsters drained his life force.**

**Monroe: Not just any monsters Alpaka Demons.**

**June: Okay what can you tell me about these Alpaka Demons?**

**Monroe: All I know is that these beasts are very ancient, dangerous and they have the ability to transform into any creature plus I believe this demon race is all females. I have asked Jody to go to Ah-Mah and find more about these demons.**

**June: Okay. Gus tell us what happened, how did he die?**

**Gus: Well this started a few weeks ago. We saw a black smoke in the sky then all of a sudden it went to the north-west by the way the park was completely deserted. We followed it then all of a sudden we saw a blinding white light. We went to where the light came from and where the smoke disappeared and we found a female demon to to tell you the truth she looked like a female Gus. I …I told him that I felt she would be trouble.**

**(He started crying for a minute until the silence was broken)**

**Lila: It is okay Gus take all the time you need. But we do need to hear the rest of the story.**

**Denis: 50 Bucks says he won't stop crying for 10 minutes.**

**Ray Ray: You are so on!**

**June: Don't mind them continue.**

**Gus: OK! Sniff… well we found her and she said she was ok and she didn't know what happened. Like I said told him that I felt she would be trouble. But he would not listen to me .He was literally drooling all over her. Well they became a couple and yesterday I got a call from him saying that he needed help and to come right away. When I reached there he was lying on the ground of his house, his skin grayish in colour and and dead.**

**(Looking down and stopped crying)**

**June: You wrote everything down.**

**(Looking at Monroe)**

**Monroe: Yes, now Gus anything else.**

**Gus: I don't think so.**

**Monroe: What about his lips?**

**Gus: To think about it his lips looked like he was kissing.**

**Monroe: I knew it.**

**Lila: Care to explain.**

**Monroe: Later.**

**June: So, what happened to Cletus's body?**

**Gus: What do you mean?**

**June: I mean you said his life force was drained. So, what became of his body?**

**Gus: It had turned to ash as soon I touched him.**

**Monroe: Don't worry I believe If we defeat these monsters he may return.**

**(After sometime Gus got up)**

**Gus: I think I will leave. I have to tell Cletus's parents he is dead.**

**June: Give them our regards.**

**Gus: I will Bye.**

**(After around 2 hours Jody walks covered in sweet and sat down the chair and speaks)**

**Jody: Sorry I was late Ah-Mah had so many books but there was no info on the monsters so we went to the temple of Elders and we found a book but somehow all most all of the pages are missing.**

**(Jody putting down her handbag to remove the book and gave it to Monroe)**

**Jody: The name of the book is Alpaka Demons and see there are only 10 pages and for what I can tell if these creatures were known to the present day would be called Sex Demons.**

**(In union)June, Lila, Denis, Ray Ray and Monroe: SEX DEMONS!**

**Jody: Yeah, Sex Demons. I'll show you why.**

**(Taking the book back from Monroe, every one went behind Jody to see why she called them Sex Demons) **

**Jody: After I read what is in the book you will understand what I am taking about.**

**Author's after word: I will try to make another chapter this week depending on the reviews.**


End file.
